


Интересное предложение

by 2Y5



Series: Дом Кинка [2]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Linkin Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Fluff, Group Sex, Humor, Incest, Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Y5/pseuds/2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Продолжение "Обучения", if you know XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Интересное предложение

Вечерние сумерки накрывали комнату, играя тенями по углам. На кровати лежали четыре обнаженных человека, прикрытых простынями в хаотичном порядке - после дневного секс-марафона Лето, Честер и Майк нашли в себе силы лишь для того, чтобы сполоснуться в душе и поесть, после чего отправились отдыхать в свое удовольствие.  
  
Майк проснулся несколько минут назад, но не шевелился, наблюдая за переливами света и тени на лице своего любовника. При таком освещении тот казался каким-то неземным, волшебным существом, невероятно сильным и красивым, но в то же время хрупким и нежным. Такого Честера хотелось прижать к себе крепко, целовать, пока не заболят губы, шептать на ухо всякую романтическую чепуху и никогда от себя не отпускать, вечность наслаждаясь теми чувствами, что он вызывал.  
  
\- Так сильно любишь его? - донесся шепот с другой стороны кровати. Шинода поднял взгляд и встретился с глазами проснувшегося Джареда.  
  
\- Жизнь за него отдам, - ответил он и прижался порозовевшей от смущения щекой к коротко стриженым волосам Беннингтона.  
  
Джаред понимающе улыбнулся, чуть крепче стискивая руку спящего Шеннона, обнимающего его поперек груди.  
  
\- Все хотел у тебя спросить - чего это вы решили устроить перерыв?  
  
\- Альбом почти закончен, все уже вымотались, а у нас с Честером годовщина, вот я и решил подарить ему этот отдых...  
  
\- Годовщина? - оживился младший Лето, - и сколько же вы уже вместе?  
  
\- Семь лет, - улыбнувшись, ответил Кенджи и вновь взглянул на Беннингтона, пробегая взглядом по телу того с вновь просыпающимся желанием.  
  
\- Ты на него так смотришь, будто съесть готов, - хохотнул Джа, наблюдая за хищно раздувшимися ноздрями Шиноды.  
  
\- А у тебя есть более интересное предложение? - полушутя-полусерьезно поинтересовался Майк. Джаред на его вопрос немного задумался, хитро сверкнул глазами и увлеченно зашептал. Выслушав его, Шинода кивнул, а Джаред развернулся в объятиях брата, аккуратно будя его и тоже что-то начиная шептать на ухо, как только барабанщик более менее пришел в себя. Войдя в курс дел, Шеннон вопросительно взглянул на Майка.  
  
\- А он точно не будет против?  
  
\- Не думаю, что после всего, что мы тут с вами днем устроили, Честер будет против хоть чего-то, - коварно улыбнулся рэпер и осторожно потянул простыню с себя и вокалиста. Джаред тем временем переполз в ноги Чеза, а Шеннон пододвинулся ближе, ладонью проводя вверх по подтянутому животу Беннингтона, переходя на грудь и аккуратно поглаживая тут же напрягшиеся соски.  
  
\- Смотрите, кто у нас уже готов! - немного повысив голос, буквально пропел Джаред, отбрасывая ставшую ненужной простынь и окидывая взглядом стоящий член певца.  
  
\- Дааа, мой Чеззи-Чез еще и не такое может, правда? - усмехнулся Кенджи, глядя в лицо просыпающегося Честера.  
  
\- Майк?.. - хриплым со сна голосом откликнулся названный, тут же потянувшись к любимому за поцелуем. От удивления он нечаянно сильно прикусил тому губу, но даже не заметил этого, обращая все свое внимание на то, что сейчас творилось ниже. Картина была очень живописной - старший Лето аккуратно поглаживал языком его правый сосок, лаская увлажненными слюной пальцами левый, Джаред же уже вовсю играл языком с набухшей головкой члена, дразня ее легкими прикосновениями к дырочке уретры, массированием уздечки и аккуратным оттягиванием крайней плоти.  
  
\- Что за?..  
  
\- Это мой подарок на годовщину, - загадочно улыбнулся Шинода, вовлекая партнера в новый страстный поцелуй. Честеру же оставалось только стонать и всхлипывать, чувствуя, как его ласкает три пары умелых рук, три рта, три таких разных, но близких человека. Он окончательно расслабился, положил одну ладонь на голову Шеннону, поглаживая того за левым ухом - еще утром Беннингтон выяснил, что это одна из эрогенных зон барабанщика. Пальцы другой руки запустил в волосы Джареда, не навязывая свой ритм, нет, лишь массируя кожу головы, иногда в порыве чувств сжимая ладонь в кулак, не в силах выразить все то удовольствие, что они втроем дарили ему. Шинода не отставал - языком трахал влажный, распахнутый в стонах рот, расцвечивал засосами шею, покусывал ключицы и гладил лицо Честера, ни на секунду не отрывая взгляда, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза. В момент оргазма Честер обеими руками обхватил его лицо, уперся лбом в лоб и сцепился взглядом, полностью раскрываясь - не пряча бешено обуревавших чувств во взоре, не стыдясь громких стонов, не сдерживая свое тело в попытке продлить удовольствие. Потому что знал, что чувства - взаимны, что стоны - не только его, что удовольствие - будет еще, будет бесконечно, пока они вместе. Майк никогда не забудет его лицо в этот момент, и в самых долгих расставаниях, в самых мокрых снах, в самых возбуждающих фантазиях, в любом антураже он всегда будет вспоминать именно его - своего возлюбленного, своего...  
  
\- Ну у тебя и идеи, любимый ты мой... - отойдя от оргазма, протянул Честер, легонько притягивая к себе братьев, чтобы поочередно поцеловать их в благодарность.  
  
\- А это еще и не все, - прошептал ему в губы Джаред и хлопнул в ладоши, чтобы сработала система включения света в комнате.  
  
\- Мне уже начинать бояться? - с улыбкой поинтересовался Беннингтон, скользя взглядом по накаченным телам Лето, поднявшихся на колени на постели.  
  
\- Только если ты нам не доверяешь, - немного севшим от возбуждения голосом ответил Шеннон, левой рукой лениво поглаживая свой пенис.  
  
\- Мы тебя всего заласкаем, - доверительным тоном отозвался Джаред, отодвигаясь к краю кровати и доставая из прикроватной тумбочки два новых флакона смазки.  
  
\- Готов ко второму раунду? - ласково прошептал ему на ухо Шинода, забирая один из тюбиков и смазывая сразу три своих пальца. Джаред аккуратно выдавил из второй тубы гель на ладонь Шеннону, продолжая согревать упаковку в руке.  
  
\- Что вы задумали? - не без подозрения поинтересовался Честер, не делая тем не менее попыток как-то отодвинуться от топов или хотя бы свести ноги.  
  
\- Доверься нам, мы сделаем все только для тебя, так что просто приготовься получать удовольствие, - ответил Джаред, подмигивая Шенну и Кенджи.  
  
\- Сейчас все только для тебя, - подтвердил Майк, наблюдая за тем, как Лето-старший аккуратно вводит два пальца в анус рокера. Тот немного поморщился, но быстро смог приспособиться, шире разводя ноги и приподнимая таз.  
  
\- Ну и чего ты ждешь? - нагловатым голосом поинтересовался Честер, с вызовом глядя в потемневшие обещанием глубокого траха глаза репера. На что тот молча вставил ему свои два пальца, начиная синхронно с Шенноном разрабатывать его узкую дырочку. Член Беннингтона уверенно поднимался, его же хозяин подтянул к себе Джареда за бедра и с наслаждением начал вылизывать налитой ствол. Когда в нем уже скользило попеременно шесть пальцев, он не сдержался.  
  
\- Вставьте мне уже, не могу...  
  
\- В тебе шесть пальцев, а тебе все мало?.. - с невольным восхищением в голосе спросил Джаред, не отрывая впрочем, взгляда от припухших губ, вновь скользнувших по его пенису. Чез снова оторвался от приятного занятия.  
  
\- Ты считаешь, я не понял, что вы задумали? Но если я кончу до того, как они оба начнут меня трахать - я за себя не отвечаю!  
  
Услышав это, парни решили завершить подготовку. Шеннон улегся на спину, Честер расположился сверху, спиной к нему. Приподняв его за бедра, Майк сам насадил его попку на член барабанщика, с жадностью отпечатывая в памяти открывшийся ему вид. Шеннон на пробу двинулся во влажном проходе - гладко, мягко, даже немного свободно: Честер был окончательно разморен прелюдией и почти не сжимался, пока в него проникали.  
  
Пришла очередь Майка - обильно смазав себя, он начал по миллиметру скользить в любовника, внимательно следя за эмоциями на его лице, чтобы не дай Бог не сделать больно. Рокер изредка морщился, но не сильно - большое количество смазки и умелые пальцы сделали свое дело, наилучшим образом подготовив его к двойному вторжению. Ощущения были новыми, непривычными и ошеломляющими - вся троица на какое-то время замерла, пытаясь справиться с этим потоком, а потом слаженно задвигалась: Шеннон с Майком поочередно выскальзывали и вновь входили в немыслимо узкий, горячий Рай. Честер пытался опереться хоть на что-то, чтобы суметь двинуться на встречу, но после очередной неудавшейся попытки просто обхватил Шиноду руками, отдаваясь во власть двух толстых, восхитительно твердых членов, которые, двигаясь, создавали ощущение непрерывного трения о простату, чем вырывали скулеж и крики.  
  
Оставшийся, казалось бы, без внимания Джаред, наслаждался открывшимся ему зрелищем, поглаживая свой член и скользя пальцами в анусе - его невероятно возбудил вид тоненького, в сравнении с партнерами, Беннингтона, которого глубоко трахали, зажав меж двух горячих тел, не позволяя что-либо делать: Честер убрал одну руку с шеи Майка, желая подрочить себе, но тот с коротким рыком "Не смей!" отдернул ее, возвращая на место, ускоряя ритм. Оргазм всех троих был на подходе, но именно это и сыграло на руку Джареду в будущем - кончая без рук, Честер так сжал партнеров изнутри, что их оргазм застопорился, а потом и вовсе откатился немного назад. Аккуратно сняв с себя буквально растекшегося от удовольствия Чеза, Шеннон и Майк уложили его на кровать, поглаживая и целуя все еще подрагивающее от наслаждения тело. Беннингтон лениво приоткрыл один глаз и сразу же вперился им в трахающего себя уже тремя пальцами Джареда.  
  
\- А теперь его очередь, - вокалист подмигнул топам, на что те разве что не облизнулись - оба все еще жаждали разрядки. Ошарашенный Лето-младший был немедленно подтащен и усажен на член брата, но тот сумел быстро его успокоить нежным шепотом в порозовевшее ушко. Поработав сверх еще тремя пальцами, втиснулся и Кенджи. В отличие от Честера, Джареда посадили лицом к барабанщику, так что теперь и у Лето-старшего была прекрасная возможность лицезреть лицо полностью беспомощного перед таким наплывом удовольствия любимого человека. С понимающей улыбкой он аккуратно заправил тому челку за ухо, запустил пальцы в волосы на затылке, притянул к себе, страстно целуя и начиная движение внутри его тела. Майк подчинился ритму Шеннона, аккуратно расцеловывая спину Джареда и поддерживая того под бедра. В момент оргазма Шеннон обеими руками обвил Джареда, вжимая его в себя, ловя вскрик последовавшего за ним мгновением позже брата губами, выдыхая свой стон ему в рот. Изогнувшийся над ними Майк тоже выплеснулся внутрь, выдыхая имя Честера, не удержавшись.  
  
Кенджи и Шенн повалились на одну сторону кровати, Джаред - на другую. Аккуратно пододвинувшийся к нему Честер собрал языком сперму младшего Лето с его живота, потом подтянулся выше, аккуратно целуя поначалу одними губами. Когда же пришедший в себя Джаред ответил на поцелуй, приоткрывая рот, Беннингтон аккуратно втянул его язык внутрь, давая понять, что хочет сделать. Джаред в согласии двинул языком глубже.  
  
Чуть отдышавшиеся Шинода и Шеннон плотоядными взглядами следили за тем, как изо рта Честера в рот Джареда тягучей ниткой перетекает сперма последнего, смешанная со слюной рокера.  
  
\- У нас с Джеем через четыре месяца тоже юбилей... - подал голос Лето-старший.  
  
\- Приглашаешь? - хитро прищурился полуяпонец.  
  
\- Настаиваю, - не отрывая сытого взгляда от упоенно целующихся Честера и Джареда, отрезал барабанщик.

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается Another01 - С ВОЗ-ВРА-ЩЕ-НИ-ЕМ!!! УУУУУУУУРРРРРРРРЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯ!!!!!!! И, как ни странно, "Обучению")))


End file.
